The new Echeveria cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘B71-J2’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘13-17.’ The cross pollination was made during April of 2010 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Sahara’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in March of 2011, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Echeveria ‘B71-J2’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Echeveria ‘13-17’. The new variety was discovered in March of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2010 crossing, in a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sahara’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings in May of 2011. ‘Sahara’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.